


The Second Day of Christmas

by RinRin



Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas: MadaTobi style [2]
Category: Naruto, Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Female Tobirama, GFY, Kakashi is an elf, fem!Tobirama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: On the Second Day of Christmas, my muse gave to me, a Santa Clause AU.
Or Madara's life gets turned upside down on Christmas Eve when he accidentally kills a man on his roof.  His kid is far too excited to be the son of Santa, and his wife thinks the worst instead of the truth.  But there may just be some magic in Christmas that can fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Growing up, this was one of my favorite Christmas movies. So this was really fun to write! I thought that it would be fun to see the movie through the eyes of a character that doesn't actually know what is happening, but thinks they do.
> 
> Tobirama is female because I wanted Kagami to be biologically their's and I'm unsure on how the majority of transmen feel about being pregnant and didn't want to step on any toes.

“Do you have to go?” Kagami whined.

“We just got a lead for the big case we’re working on Kagi-kun; I have to go in,” Tobirama kneeled down in front of her son, “Otherwise I would be here with you.  But Papa is going to be here with you!”

“Papa’s never been home for Christmas before,” Kagami pouted.

“Well this year Papa got off of work, so he’s going to spend Christmas Eve with you.  That means that you get to explain everything to him.  I’ll be home in the morning to help you open the presents from Santa though, so don’t worry,” Tobirama kissed Kagami’s head before standing up, “There’s turkey in the oven, and mashed potatoes on the stove.  You just need to turn on the oven and warm the potatoes.  The corn is in the freezer, just pop that in the microwave.  Make sure he’s in bed before ten at the latest.”

“Tobirama, I’ve got this.  He’s my son too.  Don’t worry so much, go into work and catch the bad guys,” Madara told her, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, but you usually work late,” she countered softly, aware that Kagami was staring up at both of them, “Don’t take him to a bar.”

Madara scoffed, but nodded.  Tobirama left for the station.

 

The next morning, Kagami rushed into their room to wake them.

“Mama! You won’t believe what we did last night!  Papa scared Santa off of the roof, so  _ we _ went around and delivered the presents to everyone, and there was cocoa in the sleigh, and then the reindeer took us to the North Pole!  We met Kakashi, the head elf, and he said that because Papa put on the suit, he’s now Santa!  Mama, Papa’s Santa!” Kagami beamed at Tobirama.

“That’s great Kagi-kun,” Tobirama said with a strained smile, “Why don’t you go downstairs, we’ll be right there and then we’ll start opening presents.  Papa and I just need to say good morning to one another, okay?”

“Sure, Mama!” Kagami beamed and ran out of the room.  Tobirama turned to Madara, her face expressionless.

“You took him to a bar?” her voice was low and level.

“No! I-” Madara protested.

“I’m sorry, you took him on a  _ bar hop _ ?”

Madara swallowed, “I don’t remember,” he tried to start.

“Shut up.  We will pretend that today is normal, but tomorrow I’m taking Kagami and we’re going to my brother’s.  If you can get your act together over the next year, I’ll consider coming back.  If you don’t, that’s it,” Tobirama told him, getting out of bed and grabbing her robe before sweeping out of the bedroom, a smile plastered on her face.

 

The next Thanksgiving, Madara showed up to Hashirama and Mito’s house, looking unlike himself.  He had put on weight and his hair had turned grey.  Tobirama pursed her lips, obviously Madara had been going on binges without her and Kagami being there.

“Madara, I heard that they asked you to take a break from work?” Hashirama asked, concern in his voice.  Tobirama’s eyes flashed.

“I, uh, actually am pursuing a different career,” Madara hedged.

“Can I have a word?” Tobirama asked, not giving him a chance to refuse by taking his arm and pulling him into the kitchen.

“What can I do for you koibito?” Madara asked with a winsome smile.

“Don’t you ‘koibito’ me.  Do you have any idea how Kagami is going to take this?  He’s still convinced that you’re Santa,” she hissed at him.

“What’s so wrong about that?” Madara asked, not meeting her eyes.

“Santa doesn’t exist Madara.”

“Tobirama, when did you stop believing?” Madara quietly asked.

“When I was nine and not only did my baby brother not get better, but I didn’t get the gunbai that I wanted,” she said matter of fact, “You have to tell him that you aren’t Santa and then you need to leave.”

“I-” Madara sighed, “Fine, just.  Let me talk to him on my own?  Explain to him in my own way?”  She nodded.  After a moment, Madara returned to the kitchen.

 

“Tobirama, Kagami wants to come with me to visit my family,” Madara told her as Kagami rushed upstairs.

“Fine,” Tobirama huffed.

 

On Christmas Eve, Tobirama was woken up by a pounding on the door.  She grumbled as she pulled on her robe and walked downstairs.

“What?” she barked as she opened the door, “Kagami? What are you doing here?  Where's your father? Who's this?” she asked Kagami and a silver haired short man.

“Mama, we need your help! Papa was delivering presents, only someone was awake, and he got arrested!” Kagami pulled on her arm.

“Arrested? Wha- wait, you said he was delivering presents?!”

“We don't have time for this, Santa needs to deliver all of the presents tonight, and he's already behind schedule,” Kakashi said, impatient, “Look, Mrs. Clause,”

“Uchiha,” Tobirama corrected.

“Whatever, your husband has a job to do, and, according to your son, you can help get him on the way,” Kakashi stared her down.

Tobirama blinked at him, before straightening up and turning around.

“Mama!” Kagami pleaded.

“Well? Where is he being held?” Tobirama demanded as she moved up the stairs, “I need to know who I'm dealing with.”

Kagami beamed.

 

Tobirama swept into the precinct where Madara was being held.  She withheld a grimace as she saw exactly who was manning the front desk.

“Detective Senju,” the man purred, giving her a once over.

“Its Uchiha now, Kin.  A little birdy told me that you have my husband locked up. I'm here to get him,” she told the man.

“No can do kitten, Mr. Uchiha was caught breaking and entering.  You'll have to wait until after Christmas to know what bail is.”

“I don't have time for this,” Tobirama muttered.

“Wha-” he was interrupted by Tobirama's fist to his face.  Tobirama then moved around the desk and grabbed the keys.

“Come on, let's go,” she said to Kagami and Kakashi.  Both gave her amazed looks as they followed her back.

“Tobirama, what are you doing here?” Madara gasped from his cell.

“You have a job to do,” she said in response.  Madara’s gaze then fell on Kagami and Kakashi, and his face became determined.

Tobirama unlocked the cell, and the group quickly left the station and piled into Tobirama's car to rush back to where Madara had been arrested.

When Tobirama caught sight of the sleigh, she slowed.

“What are you doing?” Kakashi demanded, “We've a job to do.”

“All of you have a job, I would just be in the -” she was interrupted by both Kagami and Kakashi pushing her forward, and into the sleigh.  She sucked in a breath as they began to rise.

Madara reached down and took her hand as Kagami fiddled with the radio.

“I won't let you fall,” he murmured as  _ Baby, It’s Cold Outside  _ started to play.  Tobirama gave him a grateful look.  Most people forgot that she was afraid of flying; it was a nice reminder that her husband cared.

 

“By the way,” Madara said as they started to come in for a landing at the North Pole, “I have something for you in the Bag!”

Tobirama pulled the magic bag forward, curious.  She reached in and pulled out a large, semi-flat box wrapped in gold paper.  She carefully unwrapped the box, revealing a decorative red and black embossed box.  She opened it and gasped.

“Madara, this is…” she pulled out the gunbai, admiring The Great Wave that had been printed on it.

“I know it isn't exactly the one you wanted, but -” Tobirama interrupted him by leaning over and kissing him.

“You know, I've been wanting to put my teaching degree to use.  Do you think there are any openings here?”

* * *

Omake (because I couldn't help myself):

Madara took Kagami outside, away from the prying ears of the Senju family.

“Kagami, you need to stop telling everyone that I’m Santa.  Most people don’t believe you and, well, they might, uh,”

“Hey, we’ve got to go,” a voice interrupted Madara from the roof.  Father and son looked up, seeing the silver-haired elf Kakashi staring down at them annoyed.

“Kakashi,” Madara hissed, “What are you doing?”

“We’re cutting it close as it is, you need to finish preparations at the Pole,” Kakashi demanded.

“...alright, fine,” Madara gave in after a moment.

“I want to go too!” Kagami pleaded.

 


End file.
